


Just One Night Couldn't Be So Wrong

by malowrie



Category: niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Enemies, F/M, Grinding, Hook-Up, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Pure Smut, Vaginal Sex, niall is cocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malowrie/pseuds/malowrie
Summary: Lacey hates Niall. Niall doesn't exactly hate Lacey. Lacey's brother is friends with Niall.A birthday party, a club and tension.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Just One Night Couldn't Be So Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy, there was a desperate need for Niall smut on here (mainly for me and my bestfriends enjoyment) ;-)

Just One Night Couldn’t Be So Wrong

Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship

“I don’t want to go out tonight, especially if your douchebag friend is going to be there.”

My brother had been trying to convince me to come to his friend's birthday party tonight at a club he owned. Having passed my 24th birthday this year, the club scene was not as appealing as it was in college. 

“Niall is not a douchebag, and he won’t be there, he has a family thing.”

I contemplated for a second, my brother had questionable taste in friends and Niall to say the least was his worst choice. He was arrogant, patronizing, and overall a shitty person. I could never figure out why Brandon was friends with him. My older brother had always been a decent person and Niall never seemed like the person he would hang around with. 

“Fine. I’ll go.”  
“You’ll have fun, Delaney. I promise.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

After changing into a way too revealing dress and unnecessarily skimpy heels, we called an Uber to head to the club. Brendan was already way too excited to drink after a long work week and had a few shots before we left my apartment. 

The club was already full and the music flooded my senses. The smell of alcohol took over my nose and my eyes scanned the room of what seemed to be mostly underage college kids dancing, though it could be considered closer to dry humping. 

Brendan led us towards a roped-off area where the party was being held. I could already recognize some of his friends, Tony and Andrew, who were throwing back beers and shamelessly flirting with random girls. When we approached them, their less than savory greeting could probably be heard from across the club, even over the music.

“BRENDAN, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!”  
“Hey guys! I dragged Laney along, against her will though.”  
“Laney, we’re glad you’re here. Get ready to party.”

They passed out shots and the birthday boy finally made an appearance. Jake made his way over to say hi and promptly left to continue flirting with a girl who could only be described as a Victoria Secret model. 

I decided to check out the dance floor from the section we were in, it was packed in here and I was already getting sweaty and overwhelmed. I took a few more shots and turned back to my brother when I heard an overtly recognizable voice, 

“Well, didn’t expect to see you here tonight Delaney.” 

I whipped my head around and caught the face of the biggest douchebag on planet earth, Niall Horan. 

He smirked at me and continued greeting the rest of the group. I firmly grabbed Brendan’s arm and pulled him away.

“What the fuck?! You said he wasn’t coming!”  
“I thought he wasn’t. I’m sorry. Let’s just have fun, ignore him.”

Brendan was slurring his words already, oblivious to my frustration. I was ready to leave now and I turned to head towards the velvet rope exit when a hand grabbed my own.

“Where are you going Laney?” a thick Irish accent asked.  
“I’m leaving, and that’s not my name.”  
“Why are you leaving so soon, is my presence that much of a nuisance?”

“Yes actually it is,” I spit back, “I’m not going to stick around for you to ruin my night. Oh shit, you already did.”

“You know Laney, we could just ignore the fact that we hate each other tonight, or are you too prideful?”  
“I’m not too prideful, I just know that we will not get along.”

Niall looked at me, smirking down at my small figure. Fuck him for being so tall. 

He leaned in, getting way too close for my liking and said, “Come on, just do a shot with me. Let’s clear the air. If you're not the least bit interested then fine, I’m not going to force you. But, if you can’t stop imagining what it would be like for us to go one night without bickering, then I’ll lead the way.”

His words played over in my head, why the fuck am I actually contemplating this? It would be nice to keep drinking and not go home and sulk. I’d be damned if I let Niall Horan ruin my buzz. 

“Fine. One shot.”  
“Good choice, Laney.”

I rolled my eyes and Niall stepped behind me to guide us to the bar, placing his hand a little too low on my back and I shot him a look.

Niall ordered us four shots of Jameson and I threw them back at record speed, still in disbelief that I agreed to this. I could tell Niall was feeling accomplished by getting me to do this with him, but I’d take these shots and get my buzz back so I could enjoy my night. 

“Delaney, do you want to dance with me?”  
“What? No, I do not want to dance with you Niall. I only agreed to shots.”

I could see the gears turning in his head, his eyebrows furrowing in the dark light of the club. 

“I mean, you’ve already gotten this far, how bad could one dance be? We’re practically best friends now.”  
“We are the farthest thing from best friends, don’t you have anybody else to annoy? Look, there’s about twenty girls who would be oh so blessed to be annoyed by you.”  
“Nah, I think I’ll hang with my bestie.”

I grimaced at his words, “Please don’t call me that.”

“I’ll stop calling you that if you dance with me.”  
“No.”  
“Are you scared?”  
I looked at him questioningly, “Why would I be scared?”

He leaned towards me, brushing my hair away from my ear and saying, “because you might enjoy it.”

I must have had one too many shots because his words should not be affecting me like this. I shuddered a little at his actions and tried to take a step back, only to bump into another patron of the club. 

“I’m not scared and I will not enjoy it, that is a fact.”  
“So if you’re not scared then let’s go.”  
“Fine, just so I can prove to you that I would never fucking enjoy dancing with you, dickhead.”

He chuckled at my words and I hated the fact that he had an award-winning smile, why are the shittiest guys always the hottest?

Wait. No. Niall Horan is not hot. Definitely one too many shots.

\--------------------------------------------------------

I was dancing with Niall Horan. In the 10 years Brendan has been friends with him, I was sure that I would never be in this situation but, here I am.

The music was coursing through my body, the alcohol in my system only heightening my senses. Niall’s hands were steady on my hips and an idea sprang to mind. 

I decided to tease him a bit, keep my composure so he knew I was not enjoying this but definitely give him a good time, just to leave him high and dry. 

I immediately leaned back into him, he tensed for a second only to continue his tour of my sides with his hands. I couldn’t help but notice the way his hands felt as they grazed the side of my dress. 

I let my body do the talking and began to grind a bit more against him. His hands held my hips as I moved my ass against his pelvis. I could tell he was enjoying this, which only spurred me on more so I could eventually leave him without a word. I was swaying my hips along with the bass and that’s when Niall decided to take a chance and rest his head in the crook of my neck. I could feel his breath against my ear and my own hitched. 

“Laney… I think you may be enjoying this” he whispered. 

I should have walked away at his words, but I decided to keep spurring him on. I should be leaving cause I am definitely not enjoying this, but his words ignited a fire in me and I wanted to prove my point further. 

I turned to face him, catching him off guard. “Yeah Niall, you’re right. I am enjoying teasing the fuck out of you.” 

I could tell he was a bit surprised by my words but before he could respond I leaned into him again and continued dancing. His hands immediately lowered and he palmed my ass, an action that would at any other time earn him a black eye but I was having too much fun leading him on. That was the only reason I allowed it. 

I stepped even closer to him, the music guiding me, and my legs were intertwined with his so I was basically straddling his thigh. The new position introduced me to the growing length against my leg. I couldn’t say I was surprised, he’s a 26 year old man slightly intoxicated and grinding in a club. I was however surprised by the immediate reaction my body took when I felt him against me. It was the first time I recognized how much our dancing was truly affecting me. My breath hitched once again and I immediately felt a warmth growing in my stomach, possibly lower as well. I could not be enjoying this and decided to blame it on the alcohol and atmosphere. Niall caught me off guard when he opened his mouth against my ear and said,

“You’ve got me so hard in public, Laney.”

I jerked back immediately. What the fuck? 

Why did he say that and why the fuck did it turn me on?

His eyes scanned my face trying to read my reaction and before I could even process it he pulled me back in, pressing his not so small bulge against me. 

“Are you telling me you’re not enjoying this Laney? If you truly aren’t then say it. Go on, tell me you aren’t feeling an aching right here…” his hand slowly ran up the inside of my thigh.

I immediately leaned in closer to his tough and attempted to clench my thighs. My head was spinning with the presence of the alcohol in my system, the bustling of the club and Niall’s hand wandering up my thigh. I was having trouble catching my breath as he continued to rub circles on the inside of my thigh and I decided to give in.

“Laney, I’m waiting for an answer… are you enjoying feeling my hard cock against your leg in the middle of this club right now?”

Fuck.

“I fucking hate you.”  
“That’s not an answer, it’s a simple yes or no question.”

Fuck him and stupid fucking hands. 

“Yes.”

He smirked at me and let his hand move slightly higher until it was pressed against my core. My legs immediately clenched around his hand and I saw his cocky face turn up into a smile, his eyes darkening at the sight of me flushed in the middle of a dance floor because of his simple actions. 

“Turn around Laney, I want you to grind that pretty ass on me again.”

I turned around embarrassingly fast and began swaying my hips again to the music. Niall was more than confident now and his hands wandered along the front of my dress, the thin fabric allowing me to feel every single touch of his. Slowly I felt his hand graze underneath my breast and I silently cursed myself for not wearing a bra tonight. 

“Laney, if you keep dancing like this I’m going to fuck you on this dance floor in front of everybody.”

I froze for a second and his words only encouraged me further, I was too turned on to deny this and I was determined to work him up the breaking point.  
I turned back around to face him and shamelessly continued grinding into him. The feeling of his cock against me had me panting and he was beginning to lose it too. He pressed against me and his hands palmed my ass once again, teasing his fingers along the bottom of the short black dress I was in. His fingers continued to move upwards until he was cupping my ass under my dress as I thanked past me for at least wearing a thong. 

“Fuck me Laney, you’re killing me. I’m going to fucking ruin you.”

I gave in.

“Ruin me then.”  
“Yeah? You want me to fuck you right now, huh?”  
“Please.” 

I desperately needed him, nothing was going to stop me now from doing this. No amount of overthinking would compare to the feeling I got as I slowly reached my hand down to graze the outline of his cock. He pressed his face into my neck and I felt his tongue lick a stripe up my neck. 

“Laney, unless you want me to fuck you right here I suggest we go somehwere else.”  
“Fuck I don’t care, just fuck me.”  
“I will darling, I will.”

He grabbed my hand and led me from the dance floor towards the back of the club. God I hope my brother was drunk enough not to see what was going on. 

Niall pushed open the bathroom door that thankfully only held one person at a time. He was on me quickly, pushing me up against the door and threading his hands into my hair. His lips finally met mine in a fevered kiss and I was a goner. I couldn’t hold myself back as we tumbled against the counter of the sink. His breathing had picked up significantly and I was losing control. I began unbuttoning his shirt as he groped my ass roughly. My hands fumbled with his buttons and I finally got them undone, his chest was toned and tan and I was fucked. 

Niall pushed me back for a second and looked me over, still fully dressed. 

“Take your dress off.”

Suddenly very aware of his gaze, I slowly reached down to the hem of my dress and began pulling it off my body.

“Slower” he said.

I slowed down, pulling the dress over my head finally exposing my bare chest and thin underwear. He took a deep breath in and let his eyes fully take me in. I wasn’t insecure about my body but his eyes were staring through me and God it was intimidating. 

“Holy fuck Laney,” he took a step towards me, “I’m going to fuck the shit out of you. Do you want that? Tell me to touch you Laney. Tell me that’s what you want.”

I’m pretty sure I was dead. His accent and his words had my chest heaving and my face surely painted red. 

‘“Go on Laney, tell me I can touch you and I will. I’ll fucking wreck you.”  
“Please Niall, touch me.”

He tugged me into him and I finally felt our bare chests together. The heat radiating between us was intoxicating. His hands moved to my breasts and his meticulous touches were driving me fucking insane. His fingers slowly grazed over my nipple and I moaned far too loud, arching up to his touch. I tugged his hair, hoping he’d understand that I needed to feel his mouth on me. 

He took my signal and roughly turned us around so I sat on the counter and he lowered his mouth to my chest, biting and sucking his way to my tits. I finally felt his tongue slowly circling one of my taut nipples and I arched my back, stuffing his mouth full of me. He was groaning around my breast now and I was losing my mind. 

He looked up to me and paused his actions, “you look fucking wrecked already Laney, are you sure you want me to fuck you? I haven’t even touched you yet.”

“Please Niall, fuck me, please.”  
“You’re so good, begging for me already, haven’t even gotten to taste your cunt.” 

His words sent a spark straight to my pussy. Holy shit. 

“Niall please, I need to feel you.”

He listened and his fingers played with the waistband of my thong before he roughly tugged them off of me, leaving me in just my heels. I leaned against the mirror and he pulled my hips forward on the counter. He placed gentle kisses along the inside of my thighs and slowly but surely I felt his nose graze along my center and I instinctively tried closing my legs. He pushed my thighs apart and held them down with a tight grip. 

“Stay still Laney so I can taste you.” 

Niall leaned back into me and licked a single stripe up my pussy. After that single gentle taste, he lost control. His tongue was assaulting me with such intensity and I couldn’t help but moan his name. He sucked on my clit and without warning followed it with a sharp slap and I screamed. 

“Holy fuck Niall, please I need you to fuck me.”  
“I will darling, just hold on. I can’t get enough of you. I want to make you cum like this but I don’t think I can wait, I need my cock inside of you.

I watched him stand back up and he leaned in, pulling me into a harsh kiss so I could taste myself on his tongue. 

This is so fucking hot.

He stepped back and promptly took his jeans off, followed by his boxers and I couldn’t stop myself from looking. His dick was pressed against his abdomen, rock hard and leaking pre cum. I let out a breath and he took his dick in his hands, slowly stroking himself while looking me in the eyes.

“Do you see what you do to me? Fucking years of this, always having to jerk myself off after seeing you. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to stuff my cock inside of you.”

His confession was too much to process right now. I pulled him in and my hand found his cock, slowly beginning to stroke him. 

“Jesus fuck Laney, your hand feels so good? You like my cock darling? Want me to fuck you so good? Ruin your tight little cunt?”

He pulled me off the counter, turning me to face the mirror. His fingers grazed over my clit causing me to moan. I needed him inside me now. 

“You’re fucking soaked darling. Tell me who made you this wet and I’ll fuck you, I’ll destroy you right here in this bathroom.”

“You, you did.”  
“Good girl. Now look at yourself in the mirror while I fuck you.”

I felt him grabbing his cock and running it over my opening, teasing my clit with his tip. I pushed back hoping to get him inside of me, but he took his time. He roughly grabbed me by the jaw and forced me to look at the mirror, my face was flushed and I could see him behind me, smirking. 

“Fuck Niall, ple-”

My words were cut off when he abruptly thrust inside of me. 

“Holy shit!”

My eyes were screwed shut and he began thrusting inside of me, his cock relentlessly fucking me. He was watching my face in the mirror as he reached around to press his fingers to my clit. I moaned and leaned back into him but felt him remove his hand.

“Keep your eyes on the mirror Laney, I want you to watch when I make you cum all over my cock.”

I looked back into the mirror and he reached back down to my clit, beginning to rub gently as he fucked me mercilessly from behind, his thrusts getting rougher and rougher. 

“Tell me how good my cock feels darling, tell me and I’ll let you cum.”

I was getting so close I needed to cum, the night of teasing leading me to a quick orgasm.

“Feels so fucking good you feel so good Niall please let me cum.” I babbled on, not recognizing my own words, just continuously begging to cum. I was so close.

He surprised me and brought his other hand to roughly smack my ass. I sucked in a breath and that sent me over the edge. 

“Go on Laney, cum for me. Cum all over my cock. I want to feel your tight pussy clenching on my dick.” 

I lost it. He kept fucking me as I came so hard all over his cock. He fucked me through my orgasm and beyond it. 

“Fuck Laney, holy fuck baby you look so hot when you cum. I can feel your tight cunt clenching on my cock. Making it so hard to last, feel so fucking good. Wanna fuck you all night.”

He was rambling now, his thrusts slowing down and I knew he was going to cum soon. I pushed back against him and felt him pull out of me.

“What the fuck Laney?”

I ignored him and sat back on the counter, spreading my legs for him to see. I brought my hand down to my already sensitive clit and began rubbing it. He looked so fucked right now and it was so hot. He stepped towards me and wrapped his hand around his dick, thrusting slowly back into me.

“I want to see your face when you cum inside me.”  
“Jesus fuck Laney, gonna be the fucking death of me.”  
He thrust up into me slowly now, savoring the feeling of being inside me. I thread my fingers through his hair and pulled him in to makeout with me. His tongue running along my bottom lip and his cock now furiously thrusting into me again was all too much, I was going to cum again.

“Please Laney cum for me, one more time. Wanna cum with you. Gonna fill you up.”

I lost it, falling over the edge once again and I heard Niall moaning obscenely. I felt him tense inside of me and felt him cumming inside of me. His short spurts of cum filling me up were only prolonging my own orgasm, the feeling was incredible and his words only made it better.

“Holy FUCK Laney. Oh my fucking God, fucking love filling you up with my cum. Feel so fucking good, your cunt was fucking made for me. So fucking good.”

As we both came down from our highs, he stayed inside of me, reveling in the feeling of both of our warmths. 

After finally pulling out of me, he dragged a hand lazily across my pussy collecting both of our cum and stuffing his fingers in my mouth. I sucked his fingers and cleaned them off, loving the taste of us together. He pulled my head forward and kissed me, letting his tongue taste what was left of us in my mouth.

“Well, fuck me Laney.”  
“You just did.”

He smirked at me, pulling his pants back on.

“So bestie, where to next?”


End file.
